1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an MIS-type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
MIS (Metal Insulator Semiconductor)-type semiconductor devices having the three-layer structure of a metal (electrode), an insulator and a semiconductor (substrate) have conventionally been used as semiconductor devices (for example, JP 2010-10199A). Accompanied with the recent demands for the high-speed operation and the low power consumption, MIS-type semiconductor devices including a combination of a high dielectric constant (high-k) insulating film and a metal layer have been used. For example, zirconium oxynitride (ZrON) is used for the high-k insulating film.